The field of this disclosure relates generally to fuel supply conduits and, more particularly, to a fuel supply conduit assembly for an axial fuel staging (AFS) system of a turbine assembly.
At least some known turbine assemblies include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Gas flows into the compressor and is compressed. Compressed gas is then discharged into the combustor and mixed with fuel, and the resulting mixture is ignited to generate combustion gases. The combustion gases are channeled from the combustor through the turbine, thereby driving the turbine which, in turn, may power an electrical generator coupled to the turbine.
Many known combustors have a plurality of combustion cans, in which each combustion can employs a fuel system including a primary fuel injector at a forward end and an axial fuel staging (AFS) system including a secondary fuel injector at an aft end. The combustion can has a liner that defines a combustion chamber, and the secondary fuel injector injects a mixture of fuel and compressed gas into the combustion chamber downstream from the primary fuel injector. A fuel supply conduit is coupled to the secondary fuel injector for supplying fuel to the secondary fuel injector. However, because the fuel supply conduit is positioned on an outer surface of the combustion can, the fuel supply conduit is susceptible to damage or dislocation, for example, during installation or maintenance. Additionally, if the conduit becomes damaged or dislocated, there is a possibility that the conduit may start leaking fuel.